


Let There  Be Light

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comedy, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Nonsense, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, The Author Accepts No Responsibility, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Sephiroth might be good at trying to destroy the world and Cloud at saving it, but you know what they're not good at? Changing a light bulb...yes I love Reno!!! FYI they do know how to order takeout.





	Let There  Be Light

“What happened?” Sephiroth asked Cloud. They had been celebrating their first night in their new apartment when they were suddenly clothed in darkness in the living room.

“Is it a blackout?” Cloud asked fearfully, trying to control his panic and staying close to his lover, who wrapped his arms reassuringly around the younger man.

“I’m not sur…no, look, nothing else is turned off.” Sephiroth pointed around the room and towards the kitchen. “Let’s turn all the other lights on and go to bed, then figure it out in the morning.” he suggested once Cloud calmed down.

 

***

 

In the morning they stared at the ceiling light. “Are we sure we know what we’re doing?” Cloud asked.

Sephiroth craned his head to the left, then to the right, looking at their nemesis before tapping it with one elegant finger. “It might need to be changed, I’ve heard of such things before.”

“How do you…” A knock on the door interrupted Cloud’s question, and he hurried to answer it. “Zack! Can you help us?”

Zack strolled in, greeting Sephiroth. “Just wanted to see how you guys were settling in. What do you need help with?”

“The light bulb might need to be changed.” Sephiroth answered.

“Have you put a call into Reno yet? He does some light maintenance in exchange for cheaper rent.” Zack explained.

“What’s his number?” Cloud wanted to know.

“1-800-GET-LAID.” A voice said from the doorway, and they all turned to see Reno slouching against the doorjamb. “What’s the problem?”

“This light bulb is not following orders.” Sephiroth replied.

“That’s cause it doesn’t know who it’s messing with.” Reno said as he walked under it, reaching up to unscrew it, then going to a closet and pulling out a spare and screwing that in its place. “There ya go, good as new.”

“My hero!” Cloud excitedly threw his arms around Reno until Sephiroth growled, then he hurried to his lover‘s side.

“Want me to buy ya a beer, Zack? That way you can blame me and be off the hook if Aerith complains.” Reno offered, and Zack followed him out the door.


End file.
